It is often desired to ship fragile electronic devices, such as computer chassis, network hubs, and disk drives in a manner which ensures that the components are adequately protected from external loads and forces that may be imparted during shipping. It is further desired to ship the electronic devices in a package that is constructed completely of paper due to its relatively low manufacturing costs and lightweight qualities. However, most existing paper packaging systems fail to adequately protect their enclosed electronic components.
The prior art has attempted to address this problem by utilizing packages in which the electronic item is encased in collapsible cardboard. However, these packaging systems have shortcomings in that once they allow the component to move, the collapsible cushion becomes crushed and does not thereafter return to its original shape. Thus, the package loses its ability to protect its contents and subsequent or repeated forces or loads may damage the component.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight packaging system which is capable of flexing to absorb loads, yet can avoid crushing and return to its original shape to thereafter absorb subsequent loads or forces.